Just a little story of hair
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: And what if hair in TOS had more importance than what we believe? Mix between humour and drama. I can take requests. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another translation but from a collection of mine.**_

_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Just a little story of hair**_

Yuan Ka-Fai had always been proud of himself. Without any bad pride. It is true that Yuan almost succeded in everything he wanted to do. And still without any bad pride, without becoming a Narcissus, he was proud of his apprearance, especially for his hair. Long, smooth and blue and Martel loved to caress. This is why Yuan took care of his hair so well. So that Martel remained present once more in his heart, already full of her memories. And when he would die, she would have the pleausre of caress it once more, as she knew it before.

_XXXXXX_

If Zelos Wilder let his hair long, it was not for coquetry and it was not because he wanted to have more sex-appeal either. Zelos Wilder was a bit lazy for this part of his body. He washed it and took care of it of course but he let it free/ He knew nothing of the art of a ponytail or of a braid. So, when Lloyd asked him if he could help him with his hair, he always answered yes. The fact of knowing nothing about how to dress his hair had an advantage, at least Zelos and Lloyd spent an agreable and a funny moment together.

This is why nowadays, Zelos Wilder still does not know how to dress hir hair up.

_XXXXXX_

When Lloyd was a child, Kratos ofetn brushed his hair. A woman's activity will you say? For Kratos, it was not the case. He loved to brush his little one's hair because each time, Little Lloyd was playing on his knees, telling him which games he played with Mommy or with Noishe. Kept away from his child for fourteen years, the woman of his life dead, the Seraphim terribly missed this ritual, praying when he went to bed _« I do not want to see the sun rise tomorrow »._

Soon after their reunion, Lloyd confessed to him that he had a few memories of his childhood but it seems he forgot this moment. One morning, he joined his father, his hair down. The ressemblance was greater. He had two rubber bands for hair and a brush in his hand. Lloyd asked to his father if he could help him with his hair.

' Just like when I was little!' He added

For the first time since he brushed his son's hair, Kratos did not not smiling but crying. How could he wish not to see the sun rise anymore?

_XXXXXX_

As far a he could remember, Mithos Yggdrasill always knew Pronyma with her beautiful green hair tied up.

' It is more convenient for working' She explained once

It was just an excuse for Mithos.

And yet, he dreamt of seeing his beloved pronyma with her hair down. So he made sure he would see it by taking away all of her rubber bands. So, it was a hair down Pronyma he saw the following day. She was more beautiful, if it was possible, more sexy... And Mithos could not help kissing her.

' See? It is excatly why I keep my hair tied up. If I don't, you're jumping on me.'

And apparently, it did not bother her that much.

_XXXXXX_

Since her childhood, Colette Brunel let her blond hair grow up freely. Not for her though. She did not mind having it long or short. It did not matter until a enamored, aged ten, Lloyd said to her one day:

' Your hair is so beautiful! It has the sun's colour! So, even if it is raining, I just have to see it and my day is illuminated!'

Since this day, she let it grow up, becoming monger and longer, so that _« the sun »_ could be greater, so that Lloyd's days could be illuminated throughout his life.

He was grateful. Today, the number of jewels and strips made by Lloyd for Colette is around three hundred and twelve, without counting his others gifts, especially a small human being having their blood and about to be born.

_XXXXXX_

One day, Presea broke her arm by falling off a rheard. And of course, she broke the arme she wrote with. How would she managed to do her ponytails, the ones Alicia taught her to do, the ones she did everyday no matter what? This question bothered her for a long time since she did not want to bother anybody with such trivial things.

The day following her accident, Genis came to see her with a brush and rubber bands.

' I was thinking that yoy might need help for you hair...' He said blushing

She agreed. For two months, _« her little knight »_, like Regal called him, helped her to dress her hair up and for others things.

Since that ecent, when Presea dressed her hair up, it was not only because Alicia taught her how to do ponytails anymore. It was also because Genis loved her. And he was loved by her.

The End ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a little story of hair**_

If we take a look upon Sheena's picture throughout different moments of her life, we notice that even if she grew up, her hair was the same since she was nine years old. It was believed she kept it this way because it was convenient. It was not completely wrong, but it was not true either. This hair reminded her of her failure against Volt, which killed so many people. It reminded her of Corrine's sacrifice. It reminded her of her status of ninja who did not deserved love. It reminded her that she had to be strong. And yet, we notice that, aged nineteen, she sometimes let her hair down. The shame of her weakness was behind her, her look was facing the future and facing the baby growing up inside of her. A certain red haired man was behind this. He loved her and accepted her the way she was. She gave him three children: Corrine, Zephiel and Mylene.

Yes, Zelos Wilder was certainly one of the best thing that happened in Sheena Fujibayashi's life.

_XXXXXX_

Raine Sage was very punctilious about the lenght of her hair. It was necessary that it remained just under her ears. It was a vital need for her. She wanted to be different from her mother, even if she looked like her, the only diffrence being the lenght of their hair. Virginia Sage's hair arrived to her shoulders. Raine was still mad at her. She could not forgive her for forsaking Genis and her and until her forgiveness, Raine would never let her hair being longer that under her ears. And it hurt Regal. His Raine was suffering and he was powerless.

_XXXXXX_

Seles Wilder always asserted that she hated her half-brother, Zelos. Words only. What she hated was this bloody fate that locked her far away in that abbey. This was why Seles Wilder took a good care of her hair. Because it was red, like Zelos'. It was the only remaining link she had with this brother living far away, locked in a status he despised. If it was certain that Seles would go out of this abbey one day, Zelos could never get rid of this title of Chosen of Mana, whose goal in life is to die for the world one day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a little story of hair**_

Lloyd Aurion did look exactly like his father Kratos. One of the way to differientiate the father from the son, except their ages, was the way they dressed their hair up. If the father let it free, the son had it tied up into two little ponytails, with a wick falling on his forehead. One day, Sheena asked him why he never let it down, if it was just to diffrientiate his father from him.

' It has nothing to do with it. I'll let my hair free when I am as strong as my father. It is only when I reach taht day that I could pretend to a perfect ressemblance.'

Kratos heard him. The following day, Lloyd had the surprise of his life, his father had his hair dress up just like him.

' It is me who should look like you, you are stronger and better than me in everything, son.'

Touched, the son went into his father's arms. He was certain of it now. When his father said to him that he was his pride, he did not lie.

_XXXXX_

When she was a child and a teenager, Martel Yggdrasill hated her hair. Green like lands. It reminded her of her status of being a half-elf, it reminded it to everyone. It was as if she had a placard with this note on it: _ « I am a half-elf, persecute me. »._ Her borther was luckier, his hair was blond, it was not very common among the human beings but it existed. She hated her hair until Life offered her Love. A half-elf as well, who admired the woman's hair, finding that it gave her more grace if it was possible. Love does miracles, all of Martel's hatred against her blood vanished with a single moment. Her placard was now _« I am a half-elf, admire me. »__._

_XXXXX_

Mylene Wilder hated her son Zelos, it was well known. He reminded her of this unfaithful man who was his father and her husband, nonetheless. Mylene was blond, something the nobles loved but Zelos' hair was red, just like the one of that bastard who was his half-sister. He was cheating on her and it was not enough, he had to make his mistress a baby! A baby to an inferior half-elf! At least, Zelos had her eyes, blue. But it was not enough for Mylene, her disgust for this child haunted her. So, we can wonder why she saved him from a certain death, if in a maternal movement, she wanted to protect her child.

No. This child was not hers, even if she gave life to him. He was the Church's son, the son of its agent from whom he inherited the title. He was the Chosen's son, not hers, this is why Mylene never understood why she should have loved him.

And yet, despise all of this, Zelos loved his mother, poor little lamb. Since Mylene's demise, he understood why she did not love him and this is why Zelos Wilder despises this bloody title of Chosen One.

_XXXXX_

When he was a child and still friendless, Genis Sage did not like his hair's colour. A mix between white and grey, just like his older sister Raine. On her, it looked great, she seemed to be a very white blond woman. But on him, it looked like he was a small old person because the greay reflections in his hair were darker than in Raine's. Everything changed when Lloyd told him:

**' As far as I ma concerned, I like your hair's colour. It looks like you are an erudite!'**

It was true that Genis liked to learn. Finally, having a hair's colour that fits your personality, it is not bad, is it?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a little story of hair**_

We all saw why Yuan Ka-Fai took a very good care of his hair. For Martel. But there are others secrets under this turquoise hair.

Why does Yuan dress his hair up as he usually do? Why into a ponytail?

The story begins four thousands years ago. It was war. Asclepios' land, which is now Meltokio's lands, had become morbid and deadly. There was blood everywhere, tripes taking a sun's bath, solitary heads... and one single survivor beyond his control: Yuan Ka-Fai, soldier of Sylvarant. Kratos finished his military service and he decided to stop playing to the good and obediant soldier. He found Yuan dying and he helped him. Because, even if he had been given a racist's education towards half-elves, Kratos had a heart, a sense of Justice, and more important, he had a brain. So he helped Yuan. He healed him, he took care of him even for things that seemed trivial. Being hurt, the half-breed man could not do many things. Even the simple fact of washing his hair was impossible for him since every movement a bit too ample made him suffer. So Kratos, kind-hearted, helped him. He did that softly, making sure he was not hurting his _« friend »_. He washed his hair and then brushed it with an amazing precision. Finally, he asked him how he wanted him to dress his hair up. Yuan did not know what to answer. He was not used to friendship coming from a human.

' I do not know... To tell you the truth, I don't mind. I never had the occasion of wondering about that. As long as it is clean...'

Kratos smiled. He searched in his stuff and found a white ribbon. Suddenly, he had an idea. He tied the turquoise hair up into a ponytail, letting a simple lock of hair fall upon his right temple. The half-elf had difficulties to admit it but Kratos had an excellent idea.

Since this event, Yuan always dressed his hair like this, in memory of this friendship litteraly born on a battlefield. He thought he would die there, somehow, he was reborn there. He will continue to dress his hair like this, even if their friendship went through many troubles, even if sometimes they do not understand each other anymore. Because Yuan is not ungrateful. Moreover, his ribbon is still the one Kratos used. Sometimes, he thinks of it and his heart hurts him. But then, Kratos arrives and he sheds his tears.

Today, Yuan still dresses his hair up like this but there is now another reason to this. Friendship but also Love. Honestly, Kratos is not a human between all others! Formerly, Yuan would have never loved a human being.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a little story of hair**_

Unlike the urban legacy, Magnus hadn't always been a brutal man. On the contrary, he was a sensitive child, shy, the kind of child often abused by others. He was the little nerd with glasses, with braces, half-elven and red haired, his hair well tied up behind his ears. The perfect target. But Magnus was getting tired of it, tired of being interrupted during his romantical dates with Litterature. But what could he do? Hitting? No, never, this was why he attacked with words. Nevertheless, it never worked. So until he was sixteen, he let it go. An event changed his life. A woman, his future wife, but he does not know that already: Elyon. A little blond haired girl with emeralds eyes. A half-elf who liked to draw. She seemed so fragile! He swore to himself he would protect her. And he kept his word. One day, while people were humiliating the young woman, he arrived, he protected his protégée, he tried to talk with them but they were as deaf as people having a cold during winter and he fought them so hard that they had to retreat, their noses broken, covered of hematomas. Magnus discovered that hitting someone was not so bad when it was justified. But this small event would not have been enough to protect them forever. So he changed his look, even if it meant being scary, human beings are stupid by nature, they believe in appearances. Alright. He would make himself appear as a good brutal man. He had from this day beautiful dread-locks which were not common since they were red. His muscles would come later with work. It was enough to warm people that Magnus had decided to stop being abused and that he was ready to do everything that was needed for that. He wanted to become a warrior, to fight for the weaks. He was recognized easily because of his hair and of his look. Magnus the weak died the day he changed the way he tied his hair up.

There is a second reason too. He could change his look, now that his reputation is won but he won't do that. His children find him cool with his hair. He does not want to sadden his kids. But that, no one gives a damn fuck about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a little sotry of hair**_

Regal Bryant had always been a man of honour. He went to jail on his own free will after the murder of Alicia Combatir, the woman he loved the most above all. He wanted to pay for his crime, he wanted to avoid new tragedies because of exspheres. He did not do it to ease his conscience. He did it si that he would not forget his sin, the murder he did. He wore his shackles. There was also another sign of his redemption, his hair.

Before Alicia's demise, it reached his shoulders, well cut and well taken care of. Today, they are long, free and mad, mad just like he is because of the pain he feels since Alicia's death. He will never cut it. Cutting it would mean he wished to become the old Regal once more, the Regal he was before he killed Alicia. It would mean forgetting his crime. Forgetting that he took the life of the woman he loved. He does not want that. Even if Alicia forgave him. Even if she wants him to be happy. He wants to live with his burden, without letting it being poisonous though. He won't live in the past but he won't deny it either. He will get rid of his shackles once the world is saved, once Rodyle and Vharley are put under control. But he won't cut his hair like he used to do. And he won't take out the ribbon that ties it up.

It has Alicia's hair colour.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just a little story of hair**_

One day, Nat, fiction writer, wondered why Botta had this _«coiffure électrique-trop-fun-j'ai-vidé-mon-pot-de-gel-sur-ma-tête »._ Son she asked Marina Ka-Fai to help her to solve this mystery. It took months to her to find the answer and it was because she needed true testimonies. She could not ask Botta himself because first of all, he would haven ever answered the question, and secondly he was a bit dead by that time.

So Marina said to herself that she should ask this question to Botta's little sister. But she was also dead. So she search throughout Japan to find Hiroyuki Takei, so that she could ask him to lend her Anna Kyoyama from Shaman King. This young woman is an itako, it means a shaman able to call back on earth every ghost, no matter if he was still with us or in Heaven. Hiroyuki being a huge fan of Botta, he immediately agreed but Anna did not so Hiroyuki threatened her with the promise of making her having a romance with hao, Yoh's twin. It made her agreed and she called Nyna Kadhein's spirit, little and only sister of our beloved renegade. Here is Nyna's testimony and believe me, it worths it.

_« When Botta was a child, he already had this spiky hair, it was natural. He decided to have his hair the way we know after a great discovery in his life, aged thirteen. When he was thirteen, Botta discovered the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. He immediately admired Phoenix, who saved innocent people from jail while everything was against them. He wanted to look like his hero but it was out of questio nto do the same. At that time, loving Phoenix Wright, it was a true shame. This is how he invented his hair. »I_

I'm hearing: _« In this case, why did hen ot become a lawyer instead of a renegade? »_

The answer is very simple. Botta wanted to fight for Justice and what he liked in the Renegades was that they were searching for a true Truth. And, to tell you the truth, Yuan worths every Miles Edgeworth of the world. With him, you never get bored.


End file.
